Jurassic Park IV: Return to Isla Nublar
by icebird-rising
Summary: When the survivors of the Jurassic Park triligies find themselves stranded on Isla Nublar, they must fight for their lives against these prehistoric creatures, murderers, and the all-powerful time.
1. Scenes 1 to 4 Act 1

ACT I: SCENE I  
  
Snakewater, Montana.1:00 P.M.: Joan and Jennifer are at work  
  
Joan is sitting in an office chair talking on the phone that is on her desk  
  
JOAN: Yes, I understand. Thank you, Crystal. Bye-bye.  
  
Jennifer, who was gazing out the full-length window, walks over to Joan.  
  
JENNIFER: What was that all about?  
  
Joan, looking tired, massages her temples with her two index fingers.  
  
JOAN: The babysitter just canceled - my friend who was going to watch Chelsea and Ariana while Phil and I go to South America - and we leave tomorrow!  
  
JENNIFER: Why don't I talk to Alan and see if we could take the girls? It's only for two weeks, after all.  
  
Joan sighs heavily, looking relieved.  
  
JOAN: Thank you so much, Jen. I'm sure the girls would love to stay with you and Alan.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls have just gotten out of school for summer vacation. They have made plans with all their friends for the next month.  
  
GIRLS: Mom we're home!  
  
JOAN: Girls, I've got some good and bad news. Crystal called and said that she can't watch you.  
  
ARIANA: So the good news is that we get to go with you?  
  
JOAN: No, you might be spending the two weeks with Jen and Alan.  
  
GIRLS: NNNNNNOOOOOO!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE II  
  
AT THE HOUSE OF ALAN AND JENNIFER GRANT  
  
ALAN: Over - My - Dead - Dinosaur - Bones.  
  
JENNIFER: Oh, Alan, grow up. The bones were never living in the first place, and the dinosaurs have been dead for years. You know that.  
  
ALAN: But some of them are still alive. They're out there.  
  
JENNIFER: Whatever. But about the girls. Alan, it's only for two weeks.  
  
ALAN: Well, what about our research trip?  
  
JENNIFER: Hmm. We do have extra room since your brother and his wife can't come.  
  
ALAN: All right, all right!  
  
JENNIFER: Thanks, sweetie!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE III  
  
AIRPORT- JOAN AND PHIL ARE AT THE GATE WITH THE GRANTS AND THE GIRLS  
  
ARIANA: Bye, Mom!  
  
CHELSEA: Bye, Dad!  
  
JOAN: Be good!  
  
GIRLS: Of course!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Carson walk through the terminal and out of sight. The girls then slowly turn around, sly smiles on their faces.  
  
ARIANA: Hi Jen.  
  
CHELSEA: and AL-AN.  
  
Jen taps Alan with her elbow.  
  
JENNIFER: Smile, Alan!  
  
Alan puts on a really fake smile.  
  
JENNIFER: That's a little better.  
  
They start walking through the airport.  
  
JENNIFER: Now, girls, I have to work tonight, but Alan is more than happy to look after you, right Alan?  
  
ALAN: Uh, uhuh.  
  
JENNIFER: I'm just going to stop here and get a cappuccino - I'll be right back.  
  
The girls turn to Alan.  
  
ARIANA: So, AL-AN, we'll have fun tonight, right?  
  
ALAN: Uh, um, right.  
  
CHELSEA: Oh, what's wrong Alan? Too much fake smiling?  
  
ALAN: Don't start with me kid.  
  
CHELSEA: I happen to have a name and I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager.  
  
The girls turn just as Jen steps out of the shop the girls smile but Alan puts his hands up like he was going to choke Chelsea. Jen gives him a warning look and Chelsea turns and looks at Alan.  
  
CHELSEA: You probably will at the end of two weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE IV  
  
The Grants' house.4:30 P.M.  
  
JENNIFER: Okay girls, this will be your room and bathroom. Call us if you need anything.  
  
ALAN: Dinner will be in about half an hour.  
  
CHELSEA: You cook Alan?  
  
ALAN: [mutters] Yeah, I'll cook Jell-O and Jen will cook the five-course meal.  
  
ARIANA: What was that Alan?  
  
ALAN: Nothing, nothing you get settled okay?  
  
GIRLS: Thanks Jen thanks Al-an.  
  
Jen and Alan leave.  
  
CHELSEA: Okay, let's fix this place up. The makeup goes here, the posters here-  
  
ARIANA: And the boom box here. I hope we can cram all our stuff into the dressers. I might have brought a few too many capris.what do you think?  
  
CHELSEA: No.one can never have too many capris.  
  
ARIANA: I guess you're right. Do you think Alan really wants us here? He doesn't act like it.  
  
CHELSEA: Ariana, it's obvious that-  
  
JENNIFER: Girls, dinner's ready!  
  
CHELSEA: -that dinner's ready.  
  
GIRLS: Coming! 


	2. Scenes 4 to Crash Scene

ACT V  
  
Dinner table at Alan and Jennifer's house, around 5:00  
  
ARIANA: Great chicken, Jen.  
  
CHELSEA: Yeah, and the Jell-O isn't that bad either.  
  
Alan looks up from his plate but doesn't say anything.  
  
JENNIFER: Thank you. Oh! I've got to get to work! I'll be back around ten. Be good girls.and Alan, you too.  
  
ALAN: Um, I, uh, have work to do in my office.  
  
Back upstairs in the girls' room after the table has been cleared, 6:00  
  
ARIANA: Well, I'd say it's time for our facials. My skin is totally dry from that airport.  
  
CHELSEA: I know. Airports are so awful.  
  
ARIANA: Look, we'll put our stuff here so we can reach it without messing up our facemasks.  
  
CHELSEA: Yeah, good idea. I'll turn on some relaxing music too.  
  
Chelsea smirks and turns on the boom box. "Man! I Feel Like a Woman' is played a few notches too high.  
  
Downstairs in Alan's office, the ceiling light is swinging back and forth and music can be heard coming from upstairs. This has been going on for awhile.  
  
ALAN: What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Alan gets up and in the process smacks his head on the swinging  
  
light. When he reaches the girls' room he is amazed at the  
  
posters and loud music. Alan walks between the suitcases and finds  
  
Ariana and Chelsea in their bathroom with goo on their faces.  
  
ALAN: AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!  
  
GIRLS: AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!  
  
Alan steps backwards and trips over a suitcase. He falls he hits his head on a nightstand, knocking him out. Also, a ton of makeup falls on him. Chelsea walks over, bends down, and picks up a lipstick.  
  
CHELSEA: Thanks Alan, I've been looking for this.  
  
Ariana gives Chelsea an odd look  
  
CHELSEA: What? I really have been looking for this. Hey, this isn't it. Oh well, its close enough. [tosses it back on Alan]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT VI  
  
The girls managed to drag Alan into the bathroom to wash him up.  
  
Ariana washes Alan's makeup-stained face while Chelsea wraps an ice pack in a hand towel to apply to Alan's bruised head.  
  
ARIANA: Do think he has a concussion?  
  
CHELSEA: Well, maybe it'll knock some sense into him.  
  
ARIANA: Seriously, do you think he'll be okay?  
  
CHELSEA: Of course. I hope.  
  
Alan finally stirs, sitting as best as he can on the bathroom  
  
floor. Still with some makeup smudges and a huge bump.  
  
ALAN: Or so you'd like to think. Why don't you two get into bed? It's getting late.  
  
Ariana opens her mouth to protest, but Chelsea shakes her head.  
  
CHELSEA: Okay, but tomorrow you have to take us shopping.  
  
ARIANA: Yeah Al-an, you ruined all of our makeup and it didn't do you a lick of good either.  
  
Jennifer walks down the hallway then and glances into the room.  
  
JENNIFER: Things were slower at the office than they thought. How is everyone? You girls survived Alan?  
  
The girls exchange a look that's part amusement, part worry.  
  
ARIANA: Oh, we're all fine. In fact, Chels and I were just heading to bed. We're exhausted.  
  
CHELSEA: Right. And Alan was, um just bringing us some more-  
  
ARIANA: Towels! And uh, ice for our uh, goo.  
  
CHELSEA: Not goo! Facial cleansing mask.  
  
ARIANA: Uh, yeah and ice helps it come off.  
  
ALAN: And they were showing me how this stuff works.  
  
JENNIFER: Ah, Alan you know eye shadow does not go on the side of your head?  
  
ALAN: Oh, uh oops?  
  
ARIANA: Well, we're really tired so we'll go to bed now.  
  
GIRLS: Night Jen, good night Al-an  
  
ALAN: Hehe.night  
  
JENNIFER: [laughing] See it wasn't that bad but you look like a sick whale with all that stuff on you.  
  
ALAN: Look, they wore me out so I'm just gonna go to bed.  
  
Alan staggers to get up while rubbing his sore head.  
  
JENNIFER: Maybe you should wash your face first! [tries hard not to continue laughing, but it's no use]  
  
Alan glares at her and walks down the hall to their bedroom.  
  
SCENE VII  
  
Alan and Jennifer's bedroom.1:00 A.M.  
  
The phone on Jennifer's nightstand rings. She groggily answers it.  
  
JENNIFER: Hello? Yes, What? Okay, okay, that's all right, thank you. Bye. [hangs up; hesitates for a minute before gently shaking Alan] Alan, Alan, wake up!  
  
ALAN: Huh? What? What's the matter?  
  
JENNIFER: That was the airport in Chateau. They lost communication with the plane Joan and Phil were on. Alan.  
  
ALAN: Oh, my God. What if they've crashed!  
  
JENNIFER: I know. But Alan, we have to think positively.and don't tell the girls until we're sure of what happened.  
  
ALAN: All right. Let's just try and go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE VIII Breakfast at Alan's and Jennifer's house.8:00 A.M.  
  
CHELSEA: Morning Jen, morning Al-an  
  
ARIANA: Morning - beautiful day for shopping.  
  
CHELSEA: So.when we go'in shopping Al-an?  
  
ALAN: Uh. Later.  
  
JENNIFER: Girls, Alan and I have something to tell you.  
  
CHELSEA: What is it? Did Alan make the toast?  
  
ALAN: As a matter of fact I did.  
  
ARIANA: Good job Alan. Wonderful.  
  
JENNIFER: [coughs to keep from laughing] Seriously, Alan and I have been called away on a research trip to Cocos Island, and we leave early tomorrow morning.  
  
CHELSEA: Early? Like how early?  
  
ALAN: The plane leaves at 5:00. We'll get you up around 2:30 or 3:00 gi- rls.  
  
Ariana raises her eyebrows; Chelsea decides to ignore the comment.  
  
JENNIFER: Well, if I understand correctly, you girls have packing to do, and Alan has to take you shopping.  
  
The girls dash upstairs.  
  
CHELSEA: [yells over her shoulder] Forget about shopping - we have to pack our bags!  
  
ALAN: Thank God!  
  
ARIANA: Don't worry Alan we'll do it when we get back.  
  
ALAN: [sighs] I hoped they would forget about that.  
  
JENNIFER: [laughs] Alan, makeup is one of the most important things to girls. Well at least they brought some extra things or you would be spending all day shopping with them.  
  
ALAN: True. Jen, I have some more work to do in the office. I'll-  
  
Before he gets to finish his sentence he hears loud music from the girls' room.  
  
ALAN: Maybe I'll help you with the dishes instead. Hopefully they'll be done by then.  
  
JENNIFER: Thanks dear. But I wouldn't count on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT II  
  
Scene I  
  
They have flown into Santa Cruz, Mexico and are now two days off the coast in the Gulf of Tehuantepec.  
  
Alan goes to the control room to check the progress of the trip.  
  
ELLIE: Alan!?  
  
ALAN: Ellie!? What are you doing here?  
  
ELLIE: What are you doing here?  
  
IAN: Well, how you been doing Alan?  
  
ALAN: Ian?! Why in the name of God's green earth are you here?  
  
IAN: Yeah, well nice to see you to. Actually, I'm here with my wife Sarah. She's a paleontologist.  
  
Chelsea walks into the room.  
  
CHELSEA: Is this a reunion or something?  
  
ALAN: Um, Chelsea, I'd like you to meet Dr. Degler and  
  
the two Dr. Malcolms.  
  
CHELEA: I'm so glad to finally meet you. [smiles at Alan]  
  
SARAH: Alan, I didn't think you had kids.  
  
Chelsea makes a disgusted face.  
  
ALAN: Actually, Chelsea and her sister are daughters of some friends of my wife Jen and I. We're just looking after them.  
  
CHELSEA: You mean Jen's looking after us.  
  
ALAN: Look kid, do you need something or did you come in here just to torture me?  
  
CHELSEA: Jen wants to know if you have any Dramamine.  
  
ALAN: Why? Is she sick? Are you sick?  
  
CHELSEA: No - Ariana is.  
  
ALAN: Terrific. Tell her it's in the medicine bag.  
  
CHELSEA: Thanks Al-an.  
  
ELLIE: Chelsea how has Alan been? You've survived him so far?  
  
ALAN: Hey, I've been spending a lot of time with them. I even have a knowledge bump from learning so much.  
  
CHELSEA: Wanna know how he got it? He-  
  
ALAN: [takes Chelsea by the arm and pushes her out the door] Goodbye Chelsea.  
  
When Alan got Chelsea out of the room he made her loose her footing. She slipped and fell, getting her clothes all dirty. She then gets up and goes back to the door.  
  
CHELSEA: Hey Alan now you owe me a new outfit on top of new makeup! [exits]  
  
ALAN: [turns to others] See? We're having a great time.  
  
ELLIE: Come on Alan. You were never good with kids.  
  
ALAN: Hey, I've matured.  
  
IAN: We noticed.  
  
ALAN: [ignores the comment] How's our progress anyway?  
  
SARAH: We should reach Cocos Island in three more days.  
  
ELLIE: Good. The scientists were antsy to show me some sort of plant they found down there that has never been seen before.in modern times at least.  
  
Alan gives her an odd look.  
  
Before Ellie can say more, the ship is suddenly rocked violently. There are huge storm clouds in the sky that rain is pouring from.  
  
IAN: [looks out the window at the weather] We're in for a doozy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE II  
  
Jen, Chelsea, and Ariana are now below deck because of the rain.  
  
JENNIFER: Feeling any better? [puts a hand on Ariana's shoulder]  
  
ARIANA: [nods] The medicine helped. Thanks Jen.  
  
Alan joins them, a little wet.  
  
ALAN: It's really coming down out there. I hope it stops-  
  
The ship rocks horrifically and all of a sudden a loud thump is heard, as if the ship hit something.  
  
ARIANA: Oh, God. What was that?  
  
CHELSEA: [looks out the door - there is water on the floor coming in fast] Uh, guys, come here NOW!  
  
They all rush over to see panicked people running up to the deck at the realization that the ship is sinking.  
  
ALAN: Damn. Girls, RUN. [pushes the others out the door and up the stairs]  
  
Up on deck, a huge wave washes over the boat, taking a person back into the water with it. Before anyone can help, he disappears, and only a bloody pool remains. The girls hide their faces in Jen's side.  
  
Ellie, Ian, and Sarah run to the group.  
  
ELLIE: What are we going to do?  
  
SARAH: I don't know but we need to decide before we-  
  
IAN: Before we hit those rocks!  
  
They all scream as the ship crashes into the rocks, splintering everywhere. The survivors of the impact are thrown into the ocean.  
  
A/N: If you want me to post more, just tell me so in a review! 


	3. Crash Scene to Passageway

SCENE III  
  
On the beach of Isla Nublar, Chelsea, Alan, Jen, Sarah, Amy Stevens, Ariana, Ellie, Ian, Hank Cooper, Tom Jones, and Dan Carson have washed up together and are all gasping for breath as they try to get up.  
  
ALAN: [walks over to where Chelsea and Ariana are sprawled out] You two okay?  
  
GIRLS: [look up at Alan as if delirious] Hey Alan - the flying poisonous chickens of life from Montana say 'hi'. Bawk. [as a chicken would].  
  
ALAN: What the heck are they talking about?  
  
HANK: Sounds like they're delirious.  
  
ALAN: [turns around to face Hank] Will they be all right?  
  
HANK: Just give them some time Dr. Grant; they must have drunk some salt water last night.  
  
ALAN: [nods and begins to turn back to face the girls, but stops] How do you know my name?  
  
TOM: Doesn't everybody? After all, you're Dr. Alan Grant.  
  
ARIANA: [sits up] No, really?  
  
HANK: [smiles] Told you they'd be fine.  
  
ALAN: [nods and walks over to Jen, Ellie, and Sarah] Are you all right?  
  
SARAH: A little scraped, but otherwise fine. I think. [looks at Jen and Ellie]  
  
ALAN: You think?  
  
ELLIE: [whispers] Alan, I think I know where we are.  
  
Indistinct booming noise is heard in the distance.  
  
ALAN: Oh, no.  
  
JENNIFER: Alan? Where exactly are we?  
  
ALAN: Hell on earth. Get the others; we've got to move.  
  
Ian and Dan come over.  
  
IAN: I was just talking to Dan here and he thinks we're-  
  
TOM: [hurries over] Did you hear that booming sound?  
  
DAN: Booming sound?  
  
TOM: Yeah. It sounded like-  
  
Indistinct booming sound is heard again, closer this time.  
  
TOM: Just like that.  
  
ALAN: Listen, we've got to MOVE NOW! Get the girls and follow me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE IV  
  
The group is moving quickly along the beach towards the jungle.  
  
ALAN: [to Hank, Tom, and Dan] I know this is a bad time for introductions, but who are you three?  
  
DAN: I'm Dan Carson, this is Tom Jones, and here's Hank Cooper.  
  
ALAN: Nice to meet you.what compelled you to go to Cocos Island?  
  
HANK: Family.  
  
TOM: To drown out reality.  
  
DAN: Paleobotany.  
  
ALAN: Really? Ellie's a paleobotanist too. She-  
  
ELLIE: [screaming] ALAN!  
  
ALAN: [runs to her] What? What?  
  
The others look petrified. Alan does, too, when he sees what Ellie is pointing to. Not far ahead of them in a clearing two spinosauruses had been attacking each other, but now were looking at the group with interest.  
  
ALAN: [softly] They don't see like a T-Rex does - they can see us even if we don't move.on three.run.  
  
The dinosaurs charge.  
  
Everyone runs anyway.  
  
ALAN: Jesus. [runs after them]  
  
Everyone runs through the jungle and into a clearing. Tom has fallen behind and can no longer be seen.  
  
ELLIE: So, Alan, I hope you have a brilliant idea, because-  
  
A loud SCREAM cuts her off. Ellie turns around but does it so quickly that she knocks into Alan, who falls into a large hole. The others stumble and fall in as well. They all MOAN and GROAN as they sit up. In the clearing, loud CRUNCHING is heard.  
  
ARIANA: Oh, God. Where's Chelsea?  
  
CHELSEA: Waz up?  
  
Everyone looks up to see that Chelsea's backpack is caught on a root, therefore making her hang ten feet above the others.  
  
CHELSEA: A little help? My shirt's getting stretched out of shape!  
  
Everyone GROANS in exasperation.  
  
IAN: [takes out a pocketknife] All right, rescue is here. [stretches up and starts to cut the root]  
  
SARAH: Ian, uh, Ian, don't let her-  
  
Chelsea falls and lands on top of Amy.  
  
AMY: Christ help me; the future of Cover Girl is on top of me.  
  
ALAN: Okay, the next trick is getting out of here.  
  
HANK: The hole or the island?  
  
Alan doesn't answer; he is looking up at the sky.  
  
JEN: Alan? [walks over to him]  
  
ALAN: We're about to have company.  
  
CHELSEA: Do they have a nail buffer? [looking at her nails]  
  
ARIANA: [looking at the sky] Shhh.  
  
CHELSEA: What's so great about the- [looks up] sky.  
  
SARAH: [looking up, she shades her face with her hand] What do you think Alan? Ceradactyls?  
  
ALAN: I'd say so. [turns and examines the dirt wall of the hole] Now how on earth are we-  
  
ARIANA: Hey, look! [points up at a vine dangling a foot down in the hole] If someone lifts me up, I could climb out and yank the vine down.  
  
Everyone looks at Alan for his approval.  
  
ALAN: All right, but hurry. I don't know if we're invading the birds' territory.  
  
Hank lifts Ariana onto his shoulders so she is standing. She puts her hand on the ground outside the hole. She wobbles a little.  
  
HANK: I thought you were a cheerleader!  
  
ARIANA: [looks down at him] Why would you think that?  
  
SARAH: [looking through Ariana's backpack, pulling out various makeup items] Gee, I wonder why.  
  
ARIANA: Ow! There's something sharp up here!  
  
AMY: What do you see?  
  
ARIANA: [stretches up] Um, eyes, a snout, teeth, a- Oh my God!  
  
At the realization that it's a Velociraptor, Ariana jumps down, but not before it slashes her right cheek. She falls to the ground, breathing heavily. Jen bends down next to her.  
  
JEN: Are you all right?  
  
Ariana nods and touches her cheek.  
  
ELLIE: [looks up] It's gonna jump!  
  
Right as the raptor jumps, a ceradactyl swoops down and knocks the raptor the ground. The two begin snapping at each other. The people in the hole begin frantically looking for a way out.  
  
SARAH: [pounds on dirt wall; it crumbles] Hey guys, I think I found something. [steps back as others look]  
  
ALAN: [looks from fighting animals to passageway] Ah hell, it's better than staying here. [leads them down passageway, which is about five feet high] 


	4. Scenes 5 to 7

SCENE V  
  
A dim lantern here and there on the dirt wall is the only light in the tunnel.  
  
CHELSEA: [waves her hand in front of her face] P.U.! This place smells worse than Ariana's room after she's been to Bath and Body Works!  
  
Ariana's only response is to stick her tongue out at Chelsea.  
  
ELLIE: Why would there be an underground passageway on a theme park island?  
  
ALAN: Lord knows we're about to find out.  
  
They've come to an ordinary oak door. Alan opens it slowly.  
  
IAN: Holy.  
  
They all stare in astonishment at what they see before them. A big lab, it's filled with beakers, Bunsen burners, books, and large rolled-up charts.  
  
HANK: This wasn't just a theme park, was it?  
  
AMY: [picks up an empty beaker] What is this place?  
  
ARIANA: [walks into the room] It's a kind of lab for. [reads labels on containers] making deadly chemicals?  
  
Everyone turns and stares at her.  
  
IAN: Uh, what do you mean, 'deadly chemicals'?  
  
ARIANA: NAME OF CHEMICAL TO BE DETERMINED. The most dangerous chemical in the world. It kills-  
  
CHELSEA: Hey, what's this? [walks over to a phone on a desk.a red light is flashing]  
  
ELLIE: Mmm. Push the button and see what happens.  
  
Chelsea presses the button.  
  
MESSAGE: That's it, George. I've had it. No more delays. If you won't get rid of Grant, I will.  
  
The machine BEEPS Everyone turns to Alan, who is pale.  
  
HANK: What in God's name was that all about?  
  
ALAN: [sighs] Jurassic Park. Hammond blames the visitors for the park's failure because Nedry isn't around to blame. Plus, no one endorsed his park.  
  
IAN: I thought even he didn't want to try it again.  
  
ALAN: That's what he thought. But when he really thought about how rich and famous it would make him, he just had to get it. And he couldn't.  
  
JEN: Oh, Alan.  
  
IAN: [to Chelsea] How old is that message?  
  
CHELSEA: [looks at machine display screen] Two weeks old.  
  
SARAH: People have been here recently, just outside two weeks ago.  
  
ELLIE: We have to get off this island before they find us here and kill us all.  
  
Alan is already looking through his bag. Soon he pulls out a satellite phone. He thinks a minute, then dials.  
  
ALAN: Hello? Hello? [turns phone off] Damn battery.  
  
JEN: Who'd you call?  
  
ALAN: Your mother. I couldn't think of anyone better.  
  
Jen rolls her eyes.  
  
ELLIE: Well Alan, it's great about your phone, but we're still stuck.  
  
AMY: No we're not. There's another door over here.  
  
ALAN: [nods] All right, let's go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE VI  
  
Upon opening the door, the people find themselves going up a wooden staircase and exiting through double cellar-like doors.  
  
HANK: Boy, am I glad to be out of there!  
  
SARAH: Yeah, but now we have to get off this island. That means we have to find some sort of communication with the outside world since [gestures to Alan] Alan's phone is dead.  
  
ELLIE: Maybe we should split up. We can cover more ground that way.  
  
ALAN: [nods grimly] She's right. Chelsea, Jen, Ian, Hank. You come with me. The rest of you go with Ellie. Ellie, be back here at 4:00.  
  
ELLIE: [looks at her watch] Gotcha.  
  
Ellie's group sets off going right, Alan's group going left.  
  
SCENE VII  
  
Ellie's group trudges through the foliage, looking for any signs of buildings.  
  
ARIANA: Um, Ellie? There ARE buildings here, right?  
  
ELLIE: Unless the dinosaurs got them, yes. I remember. [has a funny, faraway look on her face]  
  
SARAH: Well, do you remember where they are?  
  
ELLIE: I'm trying to find the road. We can follow it to the garage where they stored the Explorers. I think it's right-  
  
She is cut off when she runs into a fence.  
  
HANK: Looks like we're on the wrong side.  
  
DAN: How do we get over this fence? Climb it?  
  
ELLIE: [looking up] Looks like we're gonna have to.  
  
ARIANA: Great. I knew I shouldn't have packed my good jeans.  
  
The others look at her already dirty, torn jeans but say nothing; they just exchange a bemused smile. They then turn to the fence and begin climbing. 


	5. Scenes 4 to 11

SCENE VII  
  
Alan's group is walking along the cliff.  
  
ALAN: I was hoping to eventually see the buildings by following the island's perimeter, but we don't seem to be having much luck.  
  
CHELSEA: You can say that again.  
  
Alan turns to her and starts to say something, but Jen shakes her head. They walk on for another minute. Suddenly, a faint HOOTING sound is heard.  
  
AMY: What was that? [turns around]  
  
IAN: What was what?  
  
AMY: That - that hooting sound. It sounded like an owl.  
  
ALAN: [stops and looks at Amy] Like an owl?  
  
AMY: Yeah.  
  
All of a sudden, a juvenile Dilophosaurus appears from behind some foliage. It looks at the group and cocks its head.  
  
CHELSEA: That's a dinosaur?  
  
JENNIFER: It's so small!  
  
ALAN: Most dinosaurs were.  
  
AMY: What is it? Is it dangerous?  
  
ALAN: That would be a dilophosaurus. Looks like a juvenile. They spit venom into the eyes of their prey, but usually only if they're hungry or feel threatened.  
  
CHELSEA: If that's a juvenile, where's the mother?  
  
As if on cue, a ten-foot replica of the juvenile lumbers out of the jungle. It glares at the people.  
  
IAN: This looks really bad.  
  
ALAN: Maybe it doesn't feel there's any-  
  
The dinosaur suddenly spits a gray substance on Jennifer's upper arm. She looks at it.  
  
JENNIFER: Ow! It hurts!  
  
ALAN: Come on, everyone!  
  
They all turn and run, but the dilophosaurus is right behind them, spitting first on Ian's leg, then on Chelsea's neck. Finally, they have outrun the dinosaur and have reached a small river.  
  
ALAN: Clean yourselves off. That stuff contains powerful venom.  
  
JENNIFER: [while washing her upper arm, talks to Alan in a low voice] Alan, do you really think those buildings are still here? After all these years?  
  
ALAN: Yes, Jen. I know it.  
  
  
  
SCENE VIII  
  
Ellie jumps off the fence and onto the ground. She looks around, clearly confused. Ariana then jumps down and lands next to her.  
  
ARIANA: [looks around] Um.  
  
Sarah, Hank, and Dan join them from the fence.  
  
DAN: [sarcastically] Yeah, this looks good.  
  
ELLIE: Hey, it's been twelve years since I've been here. It's hard to remember the little details.  
  
SARAH: I don't know. I think this IS the road. [bends down and examines ground]  
  
HANK: What are you talking about? There's nothing here but overgrown jungle!  
  
SARAH: You have to keep in mind that a jungle can easily overtake a road in a month's time if it's not constrained or taken care of. That's how fast it grows.  
  
DAN: So you think THIS is the road? [gestures to their surroundings]  
  
SARAH: Yes. If you pull back these ferns [pulls back some ferns] you can see dirt mixed with sand, like there would be on a dirt road.  
  
ELLIE: And the road we're looking for is a dirt road.  
  
SARAH: Right. So we found your road, Ellie.  
  
ARIANA: Okay, we're in the right place. But which way do we go?  
  
ELLIE: Good question. [looks around] I think- [her face suddenly pales and she takes on a look of mixed fear and recognition]  
  
HANK: What is it Ellie?  
  
Ellie walks a few yards away and looks over a concrete wall. There is a mangled car at the bottom of the sheer drop.  
  
ELLIE: It's this way. Come on. [begins walking past concrete wall]  
  
ARIANA: [runs to catch with Ellie] Ellie? How do you know this is the right way?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE XI  
  
Alan's group has reached a very large, run-down building. They stare up at it.  
  
IAN: I think this is the place, Alan.  
  
ALAN: [nodding] Yeah, I think so too.  
  
CHELSEA: Are we really gonna go in there?  
  
ALAN: If you want to get off this island, then yes. Otherwise [looks at Chelsea and smiles an evil smile] no.  
  
Chelsea glares at Alan.  
  
AMY: Should we wait for Ellie and the others?  
  
ALAN: No. We'll check back out here in a little bit. Come on people.  
  
They trudge into the dark lobby.  
  
JENNIFER: [looking around] Do you know your way around here?  
  
ALAN: Sort of. I don't remember much, though. Ian?  
  
IAN: [shakes his head] Nope. Sorry.  
  
Alan leads them up a creaky flight of stairs and down a hallway. Alan opens a door and everyone stares at what they have found.  
  
CHELSEA: [softly] Someone get me outta here.  
  
SCENE XII  
  
Ellie's group is continuing along the road. In the distance, the building that the others just entered is visible.  
  
ARIANA: Ellie? You okay?  
  
ELLIE: [looks distant] Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine.  
  
Ariana looks at Sarah and Dan for help, but they just shrug, looking mystified.  
  
DAN: [looks around, suddenly anxious] Hey, where's Hank?  
  
HANK: [emerges from off-screen] Right here!  
  
DAN: Oh, good. I thought we had lost you.  
  
HANK: You probably will soon in this place.  
  
They keep walking in silence for a moment.  
  
ELLIE: Almost there. It should be right through these-  
  
Before she can continue, a raptor leaps out at her from behind a tree. Ellie screams as the raptor knocks her down and opens its mouth wide. However, it's interrupted when Ariana and Sarah begin pulling at it's tail. Enraged, the raptor swings it head around and jumps off Ellie she makes a run for the jungle, closely followed by Hank and Dan. Ariana and Sarah are cornered by the raptor at the fence. It's about to take a bite out of them when a loud snarl pierces the air. The raptor, Sarah, and Ariana look over at a hole in the fence where another raptor is on the other side, viciously tearing at a carcass. The first raptor, apparently mad that the other didn't save any for him, charges away after it, leaving Sarah and Ariana to bolt into the trees after their companions. When they caught up to them, they all stop, panting loudly.  
  
SARAH: Boy, sure would have been nice to have a man's help back there, huh Ariana?  
  
ARIANA: Yeah, but I guess they're just not tough enough.  
  
DAN: [points index finger at Sarah and Ariana] Hey that's a full-grown.uh, er.  
  
ELLIE: Velociraptor mongoliensis.  
  
HANK: Right. What she said.  
  
ARIANA: Fine then. Do you 'men' have any idea of what to do next?  
  
HANK: Ah, ask Ellie  
  
DAN: Yeah, definitely. She's been here, after all.  
  
ELLIE: [rolls her eyes] Whatever. Let's keep moving; it shouldn't be too much farther through these trees.  
  
They trudge on. 


End file.
